it's all in your goodbye
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: being strong means being heartless : DEMYXYUFFIE : requested by hikarichan210


**it's all in your goodbye **

**DEMYXYUFFIE**

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep,  
But I have promises to keep,  
And miles to go before I sleep,  
And miles to go before I sleep. _

The young ninja girl trampled through the woods; her feet crunched through the thin layer of ice that covered the ground as she weaved in between the trees. He body ached from having to travel through such harsh conditions. She'd under dressed, underestimating the effects of the weather. She hadn't thought about it when she set off from Traverse Town.

She was only thinking of one thing when she left.

She continued forward; the numbing feeling that coursed through her body was ignored. She had to keep moving; she had to find Demyx. She promised she'd find him; she couldn't break a promise, ever. Even if he had broken his own.

"_I'll come back for you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

"_What if you don't?"_

"_Then come find me. Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

So, she tightened the scarf that embraced her neck. She had to keep her eyes wide open. She couldn't fall victim the the sleep that wanted to take over her. She'd die in a place like this. No one would be able to find her.

Why couldn't she find Demyx?

Her lips hummed a tune that echoed through the empty woods. There weren't any critters out at a time like this. They were smart; they knew to stay in when it was this cold. The warmth was so welcoming, but yet she continued through the cold. Demyx was warm; she remembered that.

"_A song... for me?"_

"_Just for you. Only for you."_

It was her song. She wouldn't forget. Maybe he'd be able to find her easier if she hummed it. That and it kept her awake. She had to keep awake. Had to keep...

A sound other then her humming reached her ears. It rang through the woods with a vibrant tone. The notes playing in perfect tune. He always played in perfect tune.

"_What is that thing?"_

"_It's a sitar."_

"_Like... a guitar?"_

"_Yeah, only I promise you, it'll make you fall for me faster."_

She was running now; running towards the sound that she loved so much. Not as much as his voice, but she loved it when he played. Loved it when he laughed whenever she blushed at his sweet words. She loved how he was always so happy. He was a nice change from Squall or Cid or any other guy. Sora had been happy too, but he was gone now. Gone away to save some world.

Demyx had gone too, but he had promised he'd come back.

The noise was getting louder and the louder. The music seemed to bounce off the trees; amplifying the volume as she ran.

She was in a clearing now. There were no trees.

There was no music.

It dawned on her what had happened.

"_Will you miss me?"_

"_Of course I'll miss you!"_

"_Write to me everyday?"_

"_No doubt about it!"_

"_In that case, I love you Yuffie!"_

"_I love you too..."_

She brushed away a strand of black hair as she bent down towards the ground. She fingered a drenched piece of paper. The black ink of letters dripping down the page. She'd like to cry, but you justcouldn't cry when you were a ninja.

"_You know you're allowed to cry Yuffie."_

"_I don't need to cry. I'm a ninja. Ninjas don't cry. Being strong means being heartless."_

"_You are the most... heart...ful.. person I know!"_

"_Heartful isn't a word!"_

"_It is now! Now come on, don't hold back. I'm right here. You can cry."_

"_Do you cry?"_

"_We both know that I am heartless, Yuffie."_

"_Then you can use my heart whenever you need to cry."_

One tear, two tears, three tears, four tears. They all froze as they traveled down her cheek.

It was his goodbye letter.

"_Being strong meant being heartless._

_But I fell in love so maybe I have a heart after all._

_You've kept your promise. I'm sorry._

_-- Demyx"_

He really was there, so it was alright cry after all.

**x**

**AH THIS WASN'T WHAT I INTENDED TO WRITE**

**it started out all cute and then**

**ended like that**

**AH! BAD ELLIE!**

**(this thing has so many loopholes!)**

**Oh well this was a request from hikari-chan210**

**IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE CUTE IM SORRY ;-;**

**hope you liked it!**

**Review please!**

**Oh and beginning poem is by Robert Frost!**


End file.
